Unexpected Love
by Katherine Everhart
Summary: When Ciel and Lavi are both sent to investigate the same case of disappearances in London, more than just solving crime goes on between the two. Action and Romance fluff and smut! . Yaoi. LavixCiel and SebbyxCiel in the end! M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Warning: rated M for later chapters, will contain lots of fluff and some smut!

P.S. This is my first crossover and first story on this pen name, please tell me what you think.

Prologue: Setting the Stage.

From Ciels POV

"Bocchan, you have a letter from the Queen." I rose my head up from the book in front of me and watched Sebastian cross the room silently, and placing the letter in front of me.

"Open it for me, I can't be bothered messing with it." Or maybe I'm just horrendous at opening letters... Sebastian nodded with his usual "Yes, My lord." and opened up the letter and read it out loud:

"There has been several reported cases of disappearances in the downtown London area. It seems as though law enforcement has no leads and little to go off of. Please go to London at once and find out what and who is behind all of this.

On behalf of her majesty,

Ash."

What is behind it all? Ash, he already knows what's going on and knows this isn't any humans doing, I detest how he thinks he is wiser than I.

I gestured to the door, nodded and ordered Sebastian, "Get the carriage and my things ready, we will be leaving within the next hour."

"Yes, my lord." He replied back to me with that sly grin of his. He walked closer to me, and rested his hands on the desk, and leaned in close to me, mere inches away from my face, "Is there anything else I can do for you... young master?" He was looking into my eyes... with something that was almost... emotion? No, it can't be.

"No Sebastian, that will be all. Now go and get everything ready." Without another word Sebastian left the room and shut the door behind him. What was with that look? I shrugged off all of the thoughts in my head and went back to studying.

* * *

><p><p>

Lavis POV

London. Why London of all places. Sure, the place is popular and it doesn't surprise me that some innocence is lurking around there, but why me? I don't know why in particular, but I've never been fascinated with London as I have with other places. It seemed like every other city to me.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to go alone on this assignment, all of our other exorcists happen to be out on their own assignments at the moment, or already with a partner. Still, it shouldn't be anything you can't handle, and at least you'll have your finder to keep you occupied." Komui gave me my assignment with almost no emotion, except at the end he smiled like always, maybe he was just happy that his precious Lenalee wouldn't be alone with me... who knows.

"LONDON? Baahhhhh, of all the places... fine, fine, but I won't be happy about it!" I walked out of my room and began to pack when I got the strangest feeling... "I feel like this trip is going to be a bit... different." I sat on my bed and twiddled with my thumbs out of boredom. Maybe, just maybe, this trip wouldn't be half as bad as I expected. I don't know exactly why, but I think something amazing is just around the corner!

"maybe I'm being too optimistic..."


	2. Eye patches

_Not smut yet! I'm not into the whole "we just met, so let's bang!" thing. I like stories ^.^_

Chapter One: Eye patches

Lavis POV

Getting off of the carriage and walking on the cobblestone pavement up to the place I would be staying for god knows how much longer, I kept getting the feeling in my gut that something was going to happen.

"Afternoon Mr. Bookmen! Allow me to show you to our room." Mr. Bookmen...? Is this finder crazy, I'm only 15, it's not like I'm the old panda.

"Please, just call me Lavi. Mr. Bookmen sounds too old and formal, not very fun at all!" I smiled and walked along behind him. This hotel was nice... it looked like a palace from the outside and the interior was tastefully decorated with burgundy and gold. Usually the places we stay are low class and not very tasteful in the slightest. The finder looked back and noticed that I was gawking at the interior design of the place.

He started to speak in a light tone of voice, "We're staying in such a nice place because the place we are investigating is in a more underclass part of London, so we're staying clear of it so we're safe on down time. We're on the top floor, which by itself is a room. I believe they call it a penthouse. But, due to this hotel having popular demand with the upper class, they seemed to have over booked... So we'll be sharing our suite with another two people, it seems. The place is so big though, we'll hardly be able to tell, I'm sure of it!" He nodded and continued walking up the stairs.

He unlocked the door and made a whispering gesture, just in case whoever our roommates were, were already there. He creaked open the door and I got on my tippy-toes and started to walk in, like a spy.

"Sebastian! I want to leave and go visit the scenes right this instant!" Was it a child...? Or an older, deep voiced female...? I wonder.

"Yes, young master, but first I must address with you what will be required of us while we stay here, there have been some... changes..." Are these rich people with some snotty old butler? I was at least hoping for a cute girl or handsome man... Not a bunch of snobs.

"Changes? What sort of changes?" As the younger voice was now with a tone of question, I could tell that it was a boy... maybe 12?

"We will be having two people from out of the area staying with us... I do not know them, but I'm sure it will be fine, it is quite a large place after all, Bocchan." Bocchan? Isn't it kind of unusual for a butler to address his lord so.. casually? Oh well, maybe there close? Who knows. "I think it's time we meet our guests... after all they have been listening in on this entire conversation." You could almost hear the smile in his voice and I could feel my face flush.

We opened the door into the next room which I believe to be the study to see a very tall, dark haired man standing before me. He was probably in his mid to early twenties and just stood there smiling... You could he was incredibly toned even while he was wearing a heavy suit. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am the butler of Phantomhive." When he opened his eyes, they were much more cold than his smile, but I was memorized by the deep color red of them. Woah... wait... Phantomhive, like Funtom? As in the toy company? Didn't the earl of that house die in a fire when his estate burned down... so this must be his son, this 'young master' and 'Bocchan'.

Sebastian stepped to the side, revealing a young boy... no, young man, sitting in front of a chess board, with a bored, yet somehow far off look in his eyes. "This is my lord, Ciel Phantomhive." The boy looked up, and looked at me, as if he was reading me like a book... I looked right back, he too had an eye patch over his right eye, how ironic. He tilted his head to the side and looked confused for a moment, but then regained his composure, nodded and made a 'hmm' noise, as if saying hello. "Despite his size he's actually 13" Sebastian smiled again. His smile gave me the creeps, too happy.

Ciel turned his gaze from me to Sebastian and snapped at him, "Despite my size? What does size matter when I am more wise than most grown men!" I was mesmerized by Ciel for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes of him... he was... adorable? Cuter? Handsome? No... He was beautiful.

Sebastian opened his mouth about to speak, but I interrupted. "I'm Lavi! Lavi Bookmen, but just call me Lavi. It's nice to meet you both. Unfortunately, I'm here on kind of important business, so I don't know how much all be seeing of you guys, but it is a pleasure to meet you... both." My eyes barely ever left that of Ciels. I took a two steps towards the table in which the boy was sitting at. "I never though I would have met anyone else who can sport an eye patch almost as well as I can!" I'm sure there was a reason, I suppose I was just trying to break the ice.

"Now tell me, Mr. Phantomhive, would you like to play a game of chess with me?" I smirked at the boy as I sat down in front of him.

* * *

><p><p>

Ciels POV

I never lose at chess, never. I looked at him with bored eyes, even though this Lavi figured quite amused me. "Sounds fine to me, but I will let you know, I never lose. Especially to a child." He was a unique looking boy... He looked about 17, and wore a strange sort of jacket with a silver emblem on it, I wonder what it means.

"Child? I'll have you know I'm 15 years old, and I might not look it, but I'm pretty damn smart for my age, so don't be a smart ass, kid." He winked at me. Tch, disgusting... "Your move, Ci-el." The way he said my named pissed me off. The game began as I moved my far left pawn forward two spaces.

* * *

><p><p>

Sebastian's POV

I stood to the side, silently observing Lavi Bookmen as he played my Bocchan in chess. MY Bocchan...

"Sebastian, tea." Ciel glanced over at Sebastian for the first time since the game has started, I'm sure I did not look the happiness.

"Yes, my Lord." I replied and quickly walked out of the room. I must keep a close eye on this character that we will be staying with, I know what that symbol means and nothing good can come from it, I'm sure he'd like to kill me if he had the chance or knew for that matter. I will not let him take what is mine, he will not lay a single finger on my young master.

I went into the kitchen and shook my head "Not nearly as nice as it could be..." I started making the tea and from the other room I can hear Lavi laughing. This exorcist already pisses me off... Should I tell master of his occupation? Or maybe he'll just go and tell Bocchan about it. Now that I think about it, he's probably here to investigate the same case that we are, so it's only a matter of time before this get's incredibly interesting. Still, this case may go quickly with so many people working on it, I can't help but get a terrible feeling from that boy... The way Bocchan looked at him was... disgusting to watch. Since when did my master show any sort of emotion from simply looking at someone? Was he simply just intrigued by him... or is there more? What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? Is this what humans would call jealousy?


End file.
